


i'm one pack of smokes from broke

by luxuryproblems



Category: Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: M/M, i think we've all established by now that i fucking suck at tags, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Danny and Kyle spend a normal afternoon at Danny's house, then it turns not so normal.





	i'm one pack of smokes from broke

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don't exactly know what this is but i saw a prompt and i was like "wow. this is something kyle would say to danny" and now i'm here. 
> 
> i know this isnt realistic in the lady bird universe and that kyle is a little out of character (which i explain in the text) and that this is a little messy and kinda bad but idk i think it's sweet dont kill me please
> 
> the main reaction isn't realistic for the time i dont think but uh danny deserves happiness and i love him. 
> 
> title from waiting for my sun to shine by the maine.
> 
> thanks. enjoy the show.

Danny and Kyle are seated next to each other on Danny’s bed, they’re making mildly touches that they aren’t purposefully making. Danny’s knee brushes against Kyle’s skinny jean covered leg. They make quick eye contact and Danny gives a nervous chuckle, and Kyle brushes his knee against Danny’s again.

Danny doesn’t really like it when Kyle smokes. He knows it’s bad for him, but he doesn’t stop Kyle from smoking. He doesn’t smoke a lot, it’s just enough for him to have a cup with two cigarette butts in it from the three hours he’s spent at Danny’s. It’s bad for him, and it’s expensive. Danny’s even slid Kyle a few bucks here and there for a pack of Marlboros when he’s been broke. 

Danny told his mother that a friend from school was coming over to work on a project. He’s lucky she didn’t ask what subject, because he would honestly have no idea what to tell her. Danny never sees Kyle around school. In fact, he’s not even sure if they go to the same school. They meet up at New Helvetia, they go to The Deuce, they go back to Kyle’s, they talk about life and make out, Kyle drives Danny home, Danny sneaks a kiss in his driveway when all the curtains in the house are closed, and they repeat that. 

It gets repetitive after a while, but they truly do care deeply about one another, and this is the best way it works. But, this is the first time Kyle’s made it past Danny’s driveway. This is the first time Kyle’s been on Danny’s property before curfew. Neither of them are quite sure what to do.

Kyle nudges Danny’s leg to get his attention again, and Danny looks up at him. “What are you thinking about?” Kyle practically whispers, and uses the tips of his fingers to brush Danny’s hair out of his eyes. 

Danny shrugs. “Not sure. You, and my mother, mostly.” 

“What about your mother?” Kyle asks, his voice getting a little closer to his regular speaking voice. The door is shut, he’s not sure if it’s locked, but it’s shut so they have a little privacy. 

Danny gives another little shrug of his shoulders, a soft exhale of air that sounds a bit like a chuckle, and a mutter of, “Not sure.”

Kyle doesn’t push it, he doesn’t want Danny to talk about it if he doesn’t want to. Almost as if he can tell what he’s thinking, Danny mutters a small “thank you,” and leans into Kyle. His back is pressed against his chest, and for the most comfortable position, Kyle wraps his arm around Danny’s chest. Danny’s head rests right under Kyle’s chin, and the tops of his hairs tickle his chin. Kyle smiles. 

The moment is calm, and sweet, and practically perfect. Danny moves his head to look up at Kyle while still leaning into him. His nose brushes against the bottom of Kyle’s chin, and he looks down at him. Danny smiles at him, and Kyle smiles back.

They both move in different directions to go to kiss one another. Kyle’s lips end up near Danny’s nose, and Danny’s lips end up on Kyle’s chin. Kyle gives a small laugh and, with his lips still pressed to Danny’s nose, mutters, “You missed.” Danny laughs hard, still with his face against Kyle, and Kyle adds, “Your lips are supposed to touch mine, dummy.”

“Shut up,” Danny laughs and wraps an arm around Kyle’s neck to draw him in closer. This time they don’t miss, and they give a playful yet loving kiss. It only lasts about eight seconds before one of them hears the door open. 

The door opens a crack and Danny pushes Kyle off of him. In the doorway stands Danny’s mother, and Danny is sweating bullets. Kyle isn’t nervous for himself, because his parents are more left leaning, but he’s nervous for Danny. Neither of them are quite sure if she saw, but neither of them say anything. 

“Oh, um, hi boys!” Mrs. O’Neill says with a half smile. Yeah, she definitely saw. “Danny, dear, you got some mail. I'll just, um, leave it here.” She plays an envelope on the dresser by the door, and quickly leaves the room. Following his mother, Danny gets up and shuts the door, this time making sure to lock it. 

Danny presses his face into his hands and lets out a small groan. “Oh my God, she's gonna kill me.” He's visibly upset, and he presses his fingertips against his eyelids. Kyle notices this and gets up, going over to him quickly. Danny immediately leans to his chest and rests his head below his chin. The two stand like that for a while. Kyle's chin is dead center of Danny’s head, both his arms are wrapped around the smaller boy, and they sway gently. 

“Do you think she's upset?” Kyle asks. Danny shrugs in his hold, and Kyle rubs his back in soothing motions. “Do you wanna talk to her about it with me here?” He asks. Danny shakes his head and Kyle respects that. Kyle kisses the top of Danny’s head, and they stay like this for a while.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Kyle asks Danny a few minutes later He feels Danny nod his head underneath him, and he releases his hold on him.

They make their way down the stairs quickly to try to avoid face to face contact with Danny's mother. Danny calls out a quick, “I'm going out, love you, bye!” and heads for the door. 

When Kyle opens it, Mrs. O’Neill calls out, “Danny, dear, wait. Please come here.”

Danny looks at Kyle, Kyle looks at Danny. Danny has gone completely pale and his pupils are wide with fear. “Do you want me to wait here?” Kyle asks. Danny nods quickly. Out of view of Danny's mother, Kyle pulls Danny in for a hard hug and gives him a sly kiss on the top of his head without her noticing. 

Danny goes into the kitchen and sees his mother. She's wearing a gray blouse and her nice jeans. She's holding a mug with a floral design on it, and is drinking some expensive tea she bought for herself. “Do you have anything you want to tell me?” She asks.

She takes a sip while Danny tries to gather his words. “Well, I was just, um, gonna tell you, that I, uh, I'm going over to Kyle's? With Kyle? I'll be back later?” Everything he says is phrased like a question, and he wipes his palms on the inside of his pockets. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She asks. Her voice is soft and sincere, and Danny is a little more calm now. She continues when her son's face contorts into something more readable, some facial expressions she can understand. “You know that I know you better than you know yourself, love. No matter what faith says, you're still my son. I'm still going to be here for you.”

This confirms it completely for him. He's a little teary eyed, and wipes his face with the back of his sleeve. She smiles at him, sets her mug on the counter, and walks over to hug him. She holds her son close, cherishing him deeply. He holds her back. “Why don't you bring your friend in here. I don't bite, dear.”

Danny laughs a little and slowly walks back over to Kyle, who is leaning on a wall in the hallway. “She wants to see you,” Danny tells him. 

Kyle smiles, “Is she gonna torch me?”

“She didn't torch me, so, I don't think so,” Danny says with a smile. His eyes are a bit red, and there's a lone tear track on the left side of his face. The two walk together back into the kitchen, where Mrs. O’Neill is back to drinking her tea. 

Her eyes show a mixture of emotions, and Danny can't tell what exactly she's thinking. She puts her mug back on the countertop and reaches out to Kyle, “Nice to meet you, dear. You must be…”

“Kyle.”

“Kyle! Of course.” She smiles. They shake hands. Kyle's handshake is firm, and Mrs. O’Neill compares it in her mind to that of a businessman. “You take good care of my son now, ya hear? Or I might just have to come for you.”

Danny is blushing with embarrassment and Kyle laughs. “Of course, he'll be home by ten.” For someone who hates authority, Kyle is very respectful towards Mrs. O’Neill, likely because she just caught him kissing her son and he wants to save both their asses. 

“Wonderful. Have a good night, kids. Be safe!” 

The two boys head back into the hallway and throw on their respective jackets, Kyle wears his plain black hoodie, and Danny wears a gray sweatshirt he stole from Kyle's room. “Your mom is cool,” Kyle says.

Danny laughs, “Yeah, she kinda is.”

Danny and Kyle walk out of the house together, and for the first time, Danny is confident enough to reach out, grab Kyle by the shirt, and pull him in to kiss him on his own front porch.

**Author's Note:**

> me? possibly wanting to write a part two to this? it's more likely than you think.


End file.
